


Steve's Love Lesson

by Kullawee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kullawee/pseuds/Kullawee
Summary: Tony's got a lesson by Steve, when he's too stubborn...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve's Love Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248929) by Kullawee. 



> No exact moment and place related to movie/cartoon.

“Kiddo, what are you doing here?”  
  
Surprised by a familiar voice, Peter Parker turns and notices a certain person who he never expected to be there around this time at this place most.  
  
“Good afternoon, Mister Stark,” greeted Peter, to a millionaire who is scratching a chin and lifts his right eyebrow as if he intends to provoke anyone nearby as usual. “Well, I’m fixing this – as a part time, sir.”  
  
“Ah-ha. Must be difficult for you heh.” Tony starts kicking a vending machine placed in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s HQ twice, which causes Peter a bit worried that he would have more job to be done, while saying that. “Can’t believe S.H.I.E.L.D. still remains this old hag aged almost Captain right now.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah…” A younger boy here only answers unintentionally, hoping another man would leave very soon because he prefers to get a pay for the fix than having a chitchat with his Hero right now. However…  
  
“Enough,” said Tony, while making his way between the machine and Peter who is screwing on it. “Just leave it here. I’ll go tell that one-eyed guy to throw it away and change it to Stark’s machine. Hmm, those authorities are sure stingy…Always let this Holy Stark do everything…”  
  
“D-Don’t do that, sir!” Peter’s eyes are wide open with shock noticing that his pay is going to fly away. “I can fix it! I really can! I mean it!”  
  
Tony rolls his eyes as if he is so boring about this.  
  
“How can you do it, Underoos? See…” An expensive left shoe kicks at the money’s change area, “…Its spin is dead and…” He gives another bang at the side echoes around the floor. “…this motor’s side can’t function properly because all the cables messed up!”  
  
“What was that sound? Stark, this is workplace, not your playground.”  
  
Before Peter would do anything, there is another Legend Hero is approaching. He really wants to come close to cry on, but seeing those sharp eyes…lets Peter keep that thought in mind silently.  
  
“So what?” Talked back Tony with no fear, making the situation worse with another kick on the machine. “This fucking junk is already gone. Why S.H.I.E.L.D. makes the boy there do something useless, right? So, I thought to change it to a better one and that’s it.”  
  
Steve Rogers is thinking hard standing perfectly as his proper figure.  
  
“If they say it can fix, so it can. It’s better than wasting money on your too-good technology.”  
  
“Arggggggh!” Mister Iron Man now roars to shut Captain America’s. “What’s that noise? Arggggggh – Just live a life like a normal old man already! Arggggggh!”  
  
“Anthony Stark…” Steve marches straight to a boy in a great body. “…You choose not to listen to me?”  
  
“Arggggggh!”  
  
“I’m afraid you’ve forgotten my lesson on the other day,” Blond-hair guy narrows his clear blue-eyes and closes a distance between himself and the stubborn man with unreadable look. “I’m going to re-teach it here then, aloud.”  
  
“Arggggggh! Arrr…Wha?!!”  
  
“It started with you uselessly trying to make me drunk with a high-degree red wine, and dragged me to your bedroom…”  
  
“Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Stop it, you freaking old man!“ Shouted Tony with a red face as trying to cover Steve’s mouth with his hand, but the very old man is crossing his arms seriously and talks very loudly that catches other officers passing by attention.  
  
“…When I pretended to be drunk as you wanted and lied on the bed, you were over me and violently ripped my shirt. Actually, it would be faster if you simply undid my buttons. Well, I couldn’t blame it since you’re pretty drunk…”  
  
“I said STOOOP!!!”  
  
This time, Tony keeps banging his fists, but as expected…without a suit and sense, there’s no damage since the teacher here is quite skilled and experienced.  
  
“After my shirt torn, you came close to kiss me. Your smell was bas for real, but I was okay because it’s you, Tony.”  
  
Seems like the forced student now cannot stand the situation as he shouts, “Do whatever you want! I’m leaving! Damn unashamed Captain America!!!” and runs away.  
  
Yet this not the end. This is time Steve wants Tony to learn a lesson, so he quickly follows the shy boy and keeps talking excitedly.  
  
“You dragged your lips side to side – went down – then you took time to untie my limited-edition belt…”  
  
Peter Parker, still holding a screw driver follows his gaze to those to with such a blank mind. He sees Captain America looks back to wink at him before disappearing at the corner with Tony. He turns back to finish his work while rerunning all the story quietly.  
  
_Mister Iron Man and Captain America…_  
  
_I better do nothing about it. At least, my pay is waiting for me peacefully. Just hurry and go back to have dinner with Aunt May sounds good._


End file.
